Sonamy: Blue Snow
by QueenD-Farnesio666
Summary: Luego de haberse mudado a un lugar donde reina la nieve y el invierno no da acopio a otras estaciones, Amy comienza su nueva vida académica en un misterioso instituto nocturno donde conocerá a peculiares y enigmáticos personajes. Con el transcurso de los días su vista se fijará en un nuevo horizonte, tendrá que decidir si debe creer o no creer en aquello que sus ojos no acreditan.


Después de mirar una película de terror, ¿cuántos no hemos acudido en busca de refugio con nuestros cobertores? ¿Cuántos no nos hemos hecho un ovillo entre las mantas con la idea de que hay una mano bajo la cama que nos sujetará el tobillo si bajamos? Cargamos demasiada responsabilidad a nuestras sábanas. A pesar de ser solo retazos de tela tenemos la esperanza de que nos salvarán del peligro. Es una creencia infantil, pero es mejor a no creer nada, a no esperar nada.

O al menos así lo era para Amy, quien se cubrió completamente con el edredón cuando los horribles ruidos que se filtraban por la ventana se intensificaron y la hicieron estremecerse.

—¡Este es tu fin y esta vez estás solo! Fuiste tan idiota al seguirnos. ¿O es que acaso ni siquiera tuviste la capacidad de notar que esto era una trampa? ¡Pobre! ¡Veo que estás temblando! ¿Quieres que te calentemos?

Carcajadas belicosas estallaron al unísono. El sonido del aire siendo cortado por hojas de metal volvió a sonar y el tumulto renació.

¿Quiénes estaban allá afuera y por qué peleaban? [Este es un lugar seguro]. Resonaban las palabras de su madre. Ella estaba en el pueblo vecino trabajando, a más de nueve kilómetros de distancia. Amy no podía llamarla, quería evitar hacer ruidos para que los sujetos que peleaban afuera no se percataran de su presencia. Si ellos decidían entrar a la casa estaba perdida, seguro la aplastarían como lo estaban haciendo con el otro sujeto y lo único que podía hacer ella si quería evitar tal tragedia, era asegurar la puerta.

Con todo la inquietud del mundo bajó los pies de la cama. La madera crujió al soportar su peso. Amy caminó de puntillas con parsimonia; pie derecho, pie izquierdo, uno tras otro, con paso ligero y el corazón pesaroso. Cuando llegó a la puerta deslizó la barra de seguro y colocó la cadena. En ess momento los gritos estallaron. El sonido de las espadas fue remplazado por gruñidos y arañazos. La nieve crujió al ser aplastada con prisa por numerosos calzados montañeses y finalmente el silencio recuperó su reinado.

Tras rumiarlo por centésima vez Amy decidió ir a echar un vistazo. Había transcurrido casi una hora y si su hipótesis era correcta, aquello no fue una pelea, no eran varios hombres luchando contra uno, eran varios hombres protegiéndose de un lobo.

Afuera no había nada. Al menos nada fuera de lo normal. Los mismos árboles enormes, la misma nieve, el mismo panorama. Pensó que quizá lo había imaginado todo pero la gélida brisa invernal le dijo lo contrario cuando trajo a sus oídos lo que parecían ser quejidos. Ella corrió hacia el bosque. Corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento. A medida que se alejaba del camino los quejidos se hacían más audibles. Tropezó con una roca que fue cobijada por la nieve y rodó cuesta abajo hasta estamparse contra un árbol. Escupió algo de sangre. Entonces observó a un erizo azul que yacía de bruces junto a un arbusto cercano. Estaba cubierto de sangre. Sus prendas habían sido rasgadas y aparentemente se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia. Amy se llevó las manos a la boca para sofocar un grito de angustia y se arrastró a su lado.

—¡Oye! ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Respira! ¡Intenta mantenerte despierto! Mi casa no queda lejos, te llevaré ahí y curaré tus heridas.

Todo eso vociferó mientras le inspeccionaba el cuerpo. El chico entreabrió los ojos revelando un par de magníficas iris verdes y la observó con somnolencia, como si se debatiera contra el efecto de un somnífero.

—Gracias... pero no es necesario. Regresa a tu casa, yo volveré a la mía —replicó con voz atona.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Apuesto a que has perdido demasiada sangre. Si no tratamos tus heridas pronto en mi casa no podrás regresar a la tuya —dijo ella ayudándolo a incorporarse.

—¿Ah, sí? Solo mírame.

Él caminó un par de metros. Se tambaleó y Amy se apresuró a sujetarlo.

—No seas terco. Te llevaré a mi casa ahora antes de que mueras. Mi casa está eeen...

Su frase quedó inconclusa. No veía el camino por ninguna parte. Todo a su alrededor eran árboles, nieve y oscuridad. Levantó la cabeza en busca de la columna de humo que se elevaba desde su chimenea pero en esa parte del bosque los árboles eran tan grandes que era imposible ver otra cosa que no fueran copas gigantes semidesnudas cubiertas de nieve. Sintió un malestar en el estómago. Inconscientemente torció el gesto con aciaga melancolía. El erizo azul suspiró.

—Te sacaré de aquí.

El rostro de Amy ardió de vergüenza. Gracias a su torpeza los papeles se habían revertido. ¿Cómo era posible que el chico malherido a quien ella había ido a rescatar fuera a rescatarla a ella? Él renqueó con la ayuda de Amy en dirección opuesta. Anduvieron por casi media hora hasta llegar a una pequeña caberna en la que difícilmente cabían de pie. Amy lo ayudó a recostarse lo más lejos posible de la entrada y lo cobijó con su bata.

—Espera, no hagas esto. Te congelarás —murmuró él, dormitando.

—Tú la necesitas más que yo —hizo una pausa—, volveré en un momento.

—No. No te vayas. Quédate conmigo. Te dije que te sacaría de aquí.

Ella lo observó sin decir una palabra más. Aparentemente estaba dormido. Lucía exhausto pero parecía seguir consciente. Decidió aprovechar antes de que fuera tarde y salió corriendo a recoger algunas ramitas, rocas y hojas secas. Cuando regresó él seguía dormido. Colocó en un pequeño montón las ramas menos húmedas que encontró, encima puso las hojas y con una roca en cada mano observó desesperada cómo lo único que podía producir eran pequeñas chispas que se apagaban al instante.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó el erizo azul.

—Darte calor. Si los cavernícolas pudieron yo también puedo.

—Ven aquí.

Amy lo miró con recelo. Se había incorporado parcialmente. Estaba recargado en una de las paredes de la cueva y tenía las piernas extendidas. Ella se acercó sin comprender su petición y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca él la jaló hacia su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos. Amy quedó atónita hasta que creyó entender lo que él hacía. Correspondió al abrazo y colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Ambos se mantuvieron entrelazados por un par de horas. Cuando los primeros rayos del alba cambiaron el cielo de negro a añil Sonic se incorporó y despertó a Amy, quien se había quedado dormida.

—Acompáñame.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

Él no respondió. Salió de la cueva y comenzó a caminar como si fuera a dar un rutinario paseo matutino. Ya no renqueaba, avanzaba con paso firme y la frente en alto. Amy lo siguió. Caminaron mientras ella lo bombardeaba con decenas de preguntas pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

—Espera, tengo fotodermatosis. El sol me lastima y pronto saldrá. Tenemos que ocultarnos. Cuando mi madre regrese y repare en mi ausencia vendrá a buscarme. Mientras tanto tenemos que esperar —declaró la eriza rosa.

—Tranquila Amy. Te llevaré a casa antes de que eso suceda.

—¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Ah, lo siento, creo que olvidé presentarme —dejó de caminar y se giró sobre sus talones para quedar de frente a la chica—. Mi nombre es Sonic. Agradezco tu preocupación, tu compañía y tu calor. De no ser por ti probablemente habría muerto.

—No me has dicho cómo es que conoces mi nombre...

—Hay cosas más importantes en las que deberías pensar. ¿Por qué no consideras un poco la situación?

La chica pelirosa tragó saliva. Repentinamente, la fibra de la inquietud encendió su sentido de alerta. Sin pensarlo más hizo aparecer su Piko Piko Hammer. Sonic esbozó una sonrisa. En un parpadeo desapareció de su vista y en seguida sintió cómo le sujetaban los brazos desde atrás. El martillo calló al suelo. Amy forcejeó en un intento desesperado de liberarse pero él ejerció demasiada presión en sus brazos y la obligó a bajar lentamente, haciéndola quedar de cuclillas. Un poco más de fuerza y terminó con la cabeza en la nieve. La apresó con el peso de su cuerpo y Amy se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—¡Déjame tranquila! ¡Por favor! ¡No diré que te he visto, solo déjame ir! Te lo suplico.

—Shhh. No llores.

Sonic tomó la mano izquierda de Amy con la suya y acarició sus dedos cuidadosamente. Con la diestra le ladeó la cabeza e inhaló su fragancia emitiendo un suspiro de satisfacción.

Amy continuaba sollozando. Lamentaba haber sido curiosa, lamentaba haber pretendido ser buena y sobre todo, lamentaba haber ido a rescatarlo. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió una punzada ensordecedora en el cuello. Un par de afilados y largos colmillos penetraron en su carne. Sonic bebía con avidez y sin medida. Estaba hipnotizado por su sabor. Mientras tanto Amy respiraba espasmódicamente. Sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse y lo último que pudo ver fueron los diminutos copos de nieve que descendían sin cesar. Deseó estar soñando.


End file.
